


Unusual

by pkmnshippings



Series: Haikyuu!! A/B/O Collection [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Akaashi has an affair with pickles, Alpha!Bokuto, Alpha!Kuroo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst for like two seconds, Blankets, Claim Bite, Comfort, Cravings, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, I feel like Kuroo and Kenma are in this more than Bokuto, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Verse, Omega!Akaashi, Omega!Kenma, Omega!Noya, Omega!Oikawa, Oneshot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Cravings, Prompt Fic, Short, Standalone, Tumblr Prompt, Weird ass foods, claim mark, for anyone who doesn't know my verse yet, request, this was a lot of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmnshippings/pseuds/pkmnshippings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: I just read your KuroKen cravings A/B/O, and it was so cute! I keep laughing at the thought of how the craving thing would go down in the BokuAka household. Akaashi having hella weird cravings because BOKUTO'S CHILD, but being determined not to let it show, so he's all reserved up front, but at 3am he sneaks down to the kitchen and finally caves to bitter defeat. Everybody knows but Bokuto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keiji has the strangest pregnancy cravings anyone’s ever heard of, and it messes with his mood. It’s all Koutarou’s fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> This is super late on my part for filling this omg i am so sorry!! I really hope it lives up to your expectations!
> 
> This one doesn't just include cravings though, there's also a mood swings scene since it's unlikely that I'll do a fic entirely dedicated to that? So I've decided to start including them in some of the pregnancy works.
> 
> major shoutout to rin-amami for being my beta and my rock <3
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!!
> 
> (Note: if this is the first of my works you've read, you should know that this is a standalone and can be read entirely on it's own! also, since everyone is grown up and married now, I refer to everyone by their first name, so Tetsurou, Kenma, Keiji, Koutarou, Yuu, and Tooru are all used. Kuroo is only used to describe Tetsurou and Kenma as a couple.)

In the silent stillness that could only be achieved in the middle of the night, Bokuto Keiji lay on his back, half-tucked into his alpha’s sprawling embrace, and tapping his fingers on his shoulder in a quick rhythm.

He’d been fighting against it all day, but he wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

At about four that afternoon, he’d suddenly felt a desperate need to rush into the kitchen and make grilled pickles covered in melted cheese. He didn’t even _like_ pickles, and yet his body had been begging for them.

It had taken the faintly horrified omega all of five seconds to figure out what that meant. 

_Oh, pregnancy cravings._

Koutarou had looked up at him from where he was lying spread-eagled on the floor, frowning worriedly and asking if he was alright, Keiji, you’ve got a really weird look on your face.

After calming his alpha with the knowledge that he and their pup were, in fact, alright, Keiji had begun to chew on the inside of his lip, edgy with the knowledge that he, and, by extension, Koutarou, were now going to experience “utter hell” as Tetsurou so elegantly put it. 

Keiji had quickly tugged his phone out of his pocket to give himself something else to focus on other than the faint pull of _picklespicklespickles_ that his mind had been supplying him. He was _not_ going to cave to that.

His resolve had lasted for the rest of the day, but the omega could feel it cracking, which was how he found himself staring intensely at the ceiling when he should have been content and asleep in Koutarou’s arms. 

Taking a deep breath, Keiji rolled his head to the side to read the time off the clock on his nightstand. Suppressing a groan at the bright “03:12” he saw there, Keiji decided that he was not at all strong enough to fight this, and he finally slipped out from underneath the covers when his stomach growled in agreement with that thought. 

The omega cast a look over his shoulder to make sure that he hadn’t disturbed his alpha, but Koutarou was still sleeping heavily, drooling as he did so. Keiji smiled gently at the sight before turning and quietly creeping out of their room.

He tiptoed down the stairs, feeling vaguely like he and the pickles were having some sort of affair as he avoided turning on any lights and made sure to muffle his footsteps. Once he made his way into the kitchen, he flicked on one of the side lights and went searching for a jar of pickles.

“I am a strong omega,” he murmured to himself, unscrewing the lid. “Koutarou doesn’t need to know.”

Fortunately, Koutarou was an exceptionally heavy sleeper, which allowed Keiji to turn on the grill without too much fear of waking him. He munched on a pickle straight out of the jar while he grilled the others, and then melted cheese over the top of them. It honestly smelt like heaven, and not for the first time that day, Keiji sent several sceptical thoughts towards his abdomen at his pup’s taste in food. Regardless, he ate the whole lot of his pickle creations, and though he would never admit it to anyone, enjoyed them. They filled something within him that had been agitated, and the omega took a moment to marvel at the sheer power of cravings. No wonder Kenma was always so tense.

Fighting an abrupt yawn, Keiji headed upstairs and crawled back into bed, curling up into Koutarou’s outstretched arm with a content sigh. Before sleep claimed him, he sent a quick prayer to whatever deity might be listening that his mate would wake up none the wiser.

Luckily for him, his alpha was one of the most unobservant people on the planet.

~

Two weeks later found Keiji sighing excessively, restless in his own skin. He wanted, no, he _needed_ something, something to fill the agitated hole that changed its taste every other day, but he couldn’t figure out what it was. He’d long since abandoned his attempt to get some reading done, and his back had decided that it was going to ache like hell today, preventing him from moving around very much. His baby was desperate for something and Koutarou wasn’t home for him to curl into, and all in all, Keiji felt _antsy._

He couldn’t go on like this.

Picking up his phone from where he’d dropped it on the floor, Keiji quickly scrolled through his contacts, searching for the name of someone who would definitely understand how he felt. The omega sighed as he listened to it ring, silently praying that he’d get lucky and the other person wouldn’t be too lazy to pick up.

Thankfully, luck was at least partially on his side, and Keiji heard the line crackle into a soft, “Hello?”

“Kenma?” Keiji started, tapping his fingers on his thigh. “Can I come over?”

~

Keiji arrived at the Kuroo residence roughly fifteen minutes later, and was invited inside by a very sleepy, very large, Kenma. The other omega offered Keiji a tired smile, attempting to stifle a yawn in vain.

“Sorry,” Keiji said, watching his friend carefully. “Did I wake you?”

“No,” Kenma replied. “I’m just exhausted all the time these days.” Then he fixed the taller omega with a blank stare. “Just wait for it.”

Keiji hummed in sympathy for the both of them as he followed Kenma through into the living room, where the blond crawled underneath a large pile of blankets that were bundled up on the sofa. Kenma lifted one end of the blanket cocoon in Keiji’s direction, a silent invitation, and he gratefully climbed inside, instantly relaxed by the familiar warmth and scent of another pregnant omega. 

His relaxation must have been quite obvious, because the next thing he knew, Kenma was peering over at him, sharp eyes as eerily observant as ever. “What’s wrong?”

Keiji blinked, a little off guard. “What makes you think something’s wrong?”

Kenma shrugged, his hands cupping the swell of his abdomen. “You never come over so suddenly like this, that’s Koutarou. You prefer to plan these things, even though we’ve told you a million times that it’s fine,” Keiji sighed at Kenma’s astute perception. “Besides,” the omega continued, flaring his nostrils slightly. “You smell a bit…distressed.”

“Who’s distressed?” 

Both omegas turned to look as Tetsurou walked into the room, a towel around his shoulders and his usually ridiculous hair plastered to his face. He smiled in Keiji’s direction when he noticed him sitting there. “Oh, hey Keiji. Kenma didn’t say you were coming.”

“You were in the shower,” Kenma answered the unspoken question, before turning back to Keiji. “So, what’s wrong?”

Keiji grimaced a little. “Cravings.” He eventually supplied.

Kenma made a soft sympathetic noise at the same moment Tetsurou, now lounging over a chair, muttered, “Fuck.”

Kenma frowned at his mate. “You’re not the one who has to deal with them.”

“I have to buy you things at three am,” the alpha countered. “Not that I mind!” He hurriedly added when Kenma narrowed his eyes.

Keiji let his hand drop to his stomach, the movement attracting the pair’s attention back onto him. “They’re driving me insane,” he admitted.

Kenma shifted closer, putting a comforting hand on the other omega’s arm. Pregnancy made him more physically affectionate, Keiji noted. “Tell us about them,” the shorter omega prompted.

“I’ve been trying to hide them from Koutarou,” Keiji confessed, and both Kuroo’s raised an eyebrow. “Not because he won’t help, just because…they’re really weird.”

“Weirder than raw carrot dipped in chocolate?” Tetsurou countered, grinning when Kenma huffed something that sounded suspiciously like ‘it’s nice.’

Keiji leant back against the cushions. “Yes,” he said, and then paused. “And now I’m craving that.”

Kenma patted his arm, sensing his mounting frustration. “I’ll get some,” he soothed, gingerly pushing himself upright. Tetsurou made a soft noise and stood to go to his mate’s side, but the omega glared him down. “I may be huge, Tetsu, but I can walk.”

The alpha raised his hands in surrender, sitting back down, and turning his focus on Keiji, though he was still quite clearly watching Kenma from the corner of his eye. Keiji shook his head a little. Koutarou and Tetsurou acted like idiots, but they were extremely sentimental.

“Why haven’t you told Kou then?” Tetsurou’s question pulled Keiji back from a memory about one particularly touching double date, and the omega locked his fingers together, studying them.

“I’d tell him if he asked, but he hasn’t really noticed the extra things I’ve been putting in the cupboards,” Keiji started, and Tetsurou snorted.

“That sounds like him.”

Keiji smiled softly. “Yes. And I guess I’m trying not to give in to them? But I always break in the middle of the night after Kou’s fallen asleep, and you know how hard it is to wake him.” Tetsurou nodded in agreement, but didn’t interrupt. “I wouldn’t say I’ve been going out of my way to hide them, he’s just…” Keiji hesitated, searching for the right word. “Oblivious.”

“I’m not surprised, with Koutarou,” Kenma said, re-entering the room with two small bowls of chopped up carrots and a third bowl full of chocolate. Keiji sat up, suddenly in desperate need to eat, and cursing his mate once more for giving him a child that had the _weirdest_ taste in food.

Tetsurou smirked. “Hey, that’s actually pretty funny. Don’t tell him, Keiji, see how long it takes the idiot to figure it out.”

“That might take a while,” Keiji said, smiling, before picking up a carrot and swirling it through the chocolate Kenma had balanced between them. The blond was already crunching on his first one.

Tetsurou watched the pair eat in mild horror. “So, Keiji, what exactly is weirder than this?”

The dark-haired omega swallowed his bite, and took a moment to revel in the bliss that came with satisfying a craving before he replied. “The thing I keep coming back to is whole wheat spread with condensed milk and shredded pork.” 

Kenma pulled a face. “Please don’t say that again, Keiji, I’ll probably be sick.”

Tetsurou nodded, his own face looking uncomfortable. “Okay, I’ll give you that one. That’s weird.”

Keiji shrugged, unbothered, and started dipping another carrot in the chocolate. “I blame Koutarou.”

“Somehow it does seem to fit him,” Kenma agreed.

“Is this what you guys do when you have your omega days?” Tetsurou asked. “Complain about us?”

“Yes.”

“Pretty much.”

“Wow,” the alpha said, placing a hand over his chest in mock hurt. “And here I thought you loved us.”

Both omegas rolled their eyes in unison and ignored him, focusing instead on the food. Tetsurou clicked his tongue.

“Jeez. Omegas are so cold when they’re eating.”

“Ignore him,” Kenma said, a deadpan expression on his face. “He’s just sulking because I’ve cut him off from feeling the baby move.”

A startled laugh escaped Keiji’s throat, and he turned his head to watch Tetsurou start pouting. “Why?”

“He said I was fat.”

“I didn’t!” Tetsurou protested. “You said you’re as big as Tooru was when he was nearly due, and I just agreed with you!”

Keiji shook his head. “That’s cruel.” 

Kenma sniffled. “See, even Keiji thinks it’s mean.” Abrupt tears pooled at the corners of the omega’s eyes, and his alpha jumped off the chair to hurry to his side.

“Oh, Kitten, please don’t cry.” Tetsurou pleaded, a moment too late, as tears had already started falling down Kenma’s cheeks. “You’re perfect, okay?”

Keiji blinked as he watched the alpha pull Kenma beneath his arm, gently nuzzling his face on top of Kenma’s to soothe him. Hit with a sudden wave of emotion himself, Keiji bit his lip as tears started leaking from his own eyes. _What the hell…?_

Tetsurou glanced over at him, and muttered a short curse. “Ah damn. Keiji, come here,” the alpha instructed in a strong voice, and Keiji scooted forwards until he was tucked under Tetsurou’s other arm. 

“Sorry.” He sniffled, half to Tetsurou and half to Kenma, who was still crying into his mate’s shirt.

“It’s okay. You were just triggered by Kenma being upset,” Tetsurou explained. “Besides, mood swings are bound to happen when you’re pregnant.”

In spite of his friend’s comforting words, Keiji couldn’t shake his tears, and buried his face into Tetsurou’s shoulder instead of replying. The alpha sighed, glancing at the crying omegas tucked under each of his arms. “Oh the joys of being an alpha,” he muttered.

~

Despite his abrupt shift in mood, Keiji had left the Kuroo’s in relatively high spirits, content with the knowledge that he could go there any time he needed to complain about his cravings, and feeling almost mischievous with Tetsurou’s idea about seeing how long it would take his mate to figure out that his eating habits had gone way off the charts. 

With that in mind, Keiji spent the next two weeks leaving progressively larger hints for the alpha, in the hopes that he would eventually realise that something was amiss. 

It started with leaving pickle jars out on the kitchen table, ensuring that Koutarou would be the one who discovered them there. But instead of asking the omega about them, since, well, Keiji didn’t like pickles; he simply put them away and never mentioned them again.

Next, Keiji took an idea from Yuu and started including unusual things in his own evening meals, based on whatever he was craving that day. First peanuts, and then radish, and at one point condensed milk over sushi, but still Koutarou never noticed, only beaming at Keiji across the table and chattering as animatedly as usual.

In a final act to get his mate to realise that his pup had given Keiji the weirdest set of cravings anyone had ever seen, the omega finally agreed to Tetsurou’s suggestion, which he choked out through hysterical laughter over the phone, and settled himself into Koutarou’s lap one afternoon, happily munching on his biggest craving of the pregnancy, whole wheat spread with condensed milk and shredded pork. And yet even then, the alpha had just nuzzled into his scent glands and not even questioned the food on Keiji’s plate.

Keiji came to the conclusion then that he truly did have the blindest alpha in the world. But that was okay, because he loved him just the same, horned-owl hair and all.

~

“Hey, Keiji?” Koutarou started, that evening. The omega was tucked under his chin and dozing, with their hands entwined over his swollen midsection. “Have you…been getting cravings in this pregnancy?”

“Hm…?” Keiji murmured, blinking sleep out of his eyes. “What?”

“Well, it’s just, you’ve been eating some weird things lately? And when I called Tetsu to ask about it, he just started laughing.” Koutarou tightened his arms then, and Keiji shivered at the press of the alpha’s biceps. “I’m sorry if I’m wrong, it’s just-”

“You’re not wrong.” 

“What?” Koutarou twisted Keiji around in his lap so that he could look his omega in the eye. “Keiji, what did you say?”

The omega bit his lip. “I’ve been getting cravings for a month now, Kou,” he admitted. “They’ve been…intense.”

Koutarou’s eyes widened, and he sat up abruptly. “A month? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Keiji tipped his head, feeling a little bad. “Well, we wanted to see how long it would take.”

“We?” Koutarou whined. “Did everyone know except me?”

Keiji shrugged, not quite wanting to answer, already knowing where it would lead. But his silence was answer enough, and Koutarou’s shoulders slumped until his head rested at the top of Keiji’s bump. “I am the worst alpha ever,” he muttered against Keiji’s shirt, and the omega’s heart tripped. “What kind of alpha doesn’t notice his omega’s cravings when everyone else does?”

Without thinking, Keiji carded his fingers gently through Koutarou’s hair, lifting his head until their eyes met. “No, Koutarou, that’s not true. You’re the best alpha I could ever have, and I am so glad we’re mated. You’re going to be the best father this pup could ask for, Kou.”

The alpha’s face was still dark and full of self-loathing, and a lump formed in Keiji’s throat. Swallowing past it, he leant down and kissed his mate deeply, slipping his tongue inside Koutarou’s mouth until he sighed against his lips, and only then did the omega pull away. “That was to apologise for not telling you,” Keiji started, voice low. “And this,” he leant around his mate’s neck and pressed his lips against the claim bite there, until Koutarou shivered. “Is to ask you to believe me when I tell you that you’re absolutely perfect to me, even when you don’t notice things.”

It took a moment, but gradually Koutarou’s eyes shifted from half-lidded and dark to open and bright again. “Okay. Okay, Keiji! But you have to tell me everything from now on, okay! I wanna know everything!”

Keiji laughed a little, linking their fingers together. “Alright, Koutarou. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> bokuaka is cute af and writing about them reminds me how canon they are.
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading! also, please imagine kuroo with an overly emotional kenma under one arm, and an overly emotional akaashi under the other (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this! as ever, my tumblr is pkmnshippings! please come chat with me if you want, I can assure you I don't bite <3 haikyuu!!, these fics, whatever, my ask box and messenger are open!


End file.
